This story has no title
by the midnight stalker
Summary: Minato(a sort of OC) and Crane Black are Demons nine-tailed Kitsune's to be exact and when the favorite Miko fell down a well...they just had to follow. Or in other words Kagome has back up like know one will believe and enough tricks up her sleeve to count as a Kitsune herself. Sort of AU but will follow the basic Inuyasha plot line might be slash well most likely Crane is harry
1. Chapter 1

Crane Black was a beautiful boy no one could deny it not with his long silky smooth pitch black hair or his emerald green eyes that shone with an unnatural light that told anyone that looked deep enough that he was not human.

Sadly no one looked deep enough to tell apart from Crane's best friend Minato who was also not as human as he appeared not that anyone could could tell.

Minato was as different as could be compared to Crane he was a few inches taller the crane at 5,10 not that is was hard as Crane was very petite compared to all the other guys they knew.

He had Blonde hair that just brushed his shoulders with two long strips at the front and amazing blue eyes that could freeze a man in his place with only a glare.

Both Crane and Minato were Demons not the ugly demons that humans think come from hell but earth demons Nine tail Kitsune to be exact the strongest of all kitsune.

And to make it even weirder both Crane and Minato were coloured something that happened very rarely Minato had a Bright yellow coloured pelt while Crane had a midnight black pelt.

What was even rarer was the they had been together since they met so for around 300 years give or take because while kitsune were very social creatures it was odd that two unmated males would stick together when they were not from the same family group.

Both of them lived in the human world because both had friends that lived there and they did not want to spend their time running from dominate males that wished for them to be their mates.

One of their best friends was a young miko called kagome who knew both were demons and in return they helped her with her Miko powers something that Kagome was very thankful for.

And this is where are story begins...

Crane was waiting for Kagome and minato to finish getting ready they had started to live with kagome in the shrine when her mum found out they lived alone in a small apartment.

Not wanting to upset Kagome or her mother they agreed with little fuss as it would also help them with Kagome's Miko training and their own as there was a lot of land behind the shrine.

After five minuets Minato and kagome finally walked down the steps finally "guys what were you up to in their making a kid" Crane smirked at the blushes Minato and Kagome were supporting.

Minato shook his head at his almost brothers childishness " Crane you know I am into guys right and as beautiful as kagome is I really don't see us mating any time in this century" Kagome rolled her eyes at the almost normal argument.

Seeing as they were going to be late for school she interrupted the ongoing argument that had changed to who had better hair of all things" girls your both beautiful now lets go we are going to be late"looking at the time both boys cursed.

Grabbing Crane and Kagome who were both smaller then him he started to pull them in the direction of their high school.

Just as they passed the creepy well that Crane and Minato both tried to avoid at all costs they all heard a loud but weak meow that could only come from Kagome's cat boya.

Kagome not really thinking rushed to the well before uncovering the top fully causing a chill to go up Both crane and Minato's back.

Kagome leand over the top scaring both boys when she suddenly fell over almost like she was pulled in.

not thinking both Minato and crane jumped in after their friend who they almost considered their sister and were contemplating giving the option to become a kitsune like them.

After a few tense moments all three of them landed at the bottom of the well Crane looked around while Minato checked to see if kagome was alight.

To Cranes shock the well was different almost newer making his tails stand on end under is human illusion "guys we aren't in Kansas any more" getting a small giggle out of kagome at his comment.

After a quick look at Minato he used his demon strength to jump out the well with minato holding kagome just behind him.

When he finally looked around his new surroundings he was shocked instead of the shrine that they had just been in they we in a beautiful forest and he could smell the other youki in the surrounding area as well putting both him and minato one edge.

Looking at the amazed Kagome he smiled at her glee before frowning some one with spiritual powers and many others were approaching " kagome we need to take of our illusions some one is coming and I can sense other demons near by" seeing his serious face kagome nodded.

Minato and Crane quickly took of their illusions getting a small gasp from Kagome at their appearance in truth their appearance was not that difference with cranes hair being at his hips not the small of his back and both having a small full black moon on their foreheads.

The most different thing was the pair or twitching fox ears on their heads and the nine lazily swinging tails behind them.

Crane turned to see Kagome Inching towards both him and Minato who was focused on the approaching possible threats seeing her hands going straight for the tails he casually walked in front of Minato as if the check the possible threats.

The minuet he did that Kagome sprang forward her hands going straight for Minato's unsuspecting tail squealing like a small girl

glad that he had avoided that...torture he felt a bit guilty that he did not warn minato but when he saw the look Minato got he forgot all about feeling guilty and fell to the floor with laughter getting a dirty look for it.

He stopped immediately when he heard a branch crack just behind the tree line and got into a crouch just behind Minato who was a bit bigger then him but in front of kagome who brought out her hunting knifes.

The tree line twitched as an adult female walked slowly forward in traditional Miko garb looking at the way both he and Minato were protecting Kagome.

It must have been odd because if he remembered his history lesson and this was in fact feudal Japan then while demons and humans lived together a demon was more likely to kill and eat a human the protect them.

And while Kitsune were not known to kill humans on site they would still more likely prank or seal from a human.

Seeing as the older miko was not going to speak first and Crane and Minato were in protective mode Kagome decided to break the Ice so to speak.

"hello Crane we help you" the older Miko turned from where she had been watching the lowly growling Kitsune and looked her up and down.

"aye what a young girl like you doing with a couple of Demons" she asked looking at Kagome like one would a interesting bug.

Cane narrowed hi eyes while growling a little louder in warning when it looked like the Miko would come closer then she was.

Kagme narrowed her eyes at the elder Miko's tone " They are both some of my best friends and people I consider to be my older brothers and while the be Demons they are some of the most kind hearted people I Have ever met even if they rather like pranking me at random times and bicker like little children" Kagome said rather coldly.

"may we have your name Miko-san" Crane asked coolly

the miko looked like she was thinking about her answer "my name is..."

hi guys hope you like my new story as always review or Pm me with any questions and if you can tell me little things from Inuyasha as its been a while since I have read it that would be amazing

see ya cat:)


	2. Introducing Inuyasha

"my name is Kaede and I am this village's Miko" she said standing up a bit straighter Minato sniggered into his hand before muttering in a tone so low that only Crane could pick up with his demon hearing "I would have never guessed".

This caused Crane to snigger and Kagome to look at them warily "please refrain from Pranking anyone please...unless you come across Kurama" she drawled getting an odd look from Kaede.

"who is Kurama and what has he done to you to let those two to prank him" Kaede asked looking at Kagome in slight amusement, Kagome shrugged " he is also a kitsune but a thief one of the best actually and he stole my first kiss so he is free game".

Minato growled lowly making someone in the tree line jump before muttering about how Kurama was dead for stealing his little sisters first kiss and for kissing her anyway causing Crane to laugh.

Kagome rolled her eyes before walking up to the two Kitsune and slapping them round the head "pay attention we are going to Kaede's village now so behave or so kami help me I will end you" Crane stopped sniggering before looking Kagome over.

"Before we do Kagome you are going to let me change your cloths" Kagome pouted before looking at the very short (for this time) skirt and the tight school blouse and nodding.

Crane got an evil look on his face before waving his hand in Kagome's direction with a breif flash of light gone was the school uniform and in its place was a Black tight fitted shirt with wide full length sleeves that went past her hands by around an inch and slits on her shoulders.

She also had long wide pants you would find on a kendo practitioner in a deep blue with slits down the side for easy movement and a pair of comfortable raised sandals.

Kagome wasn't the only one to get a make over Minato's out fit had changed as well gone was his school uniform and he was wearing a pair of dark blue baggy cotton pants with a almost skin tight black turtle neck shirt with no sleeves.

He was also wearing a black bandanna keeping his bright blonde hair out of his face and a short-sleeved long white haori decorated with a yellow Nine tail fox lying down on the back of it.

Even Crane had his outfit changed he was now wearing skin tight black leggings with a white wrap around kimono that came down to mid thigh with a black obi and black silk wrapped around his feet.

His hair was in a long plait that came down to his hips tied with a white ribbon his outfit caused Kaede and Kagome's mouths to drop while Minato pouted about Crane being way more beautiful then him.

When both Miko's had closed their mouths to Cranes amusement is took a few minuets they made their way to the village and to be more precise kaede's hut.

Once they all had finished the tea they had been given Kaede offered to give them a tour of the small village whilst at the same time warning the two Kitsune that pranks on the villagers would not be appreciated.

Just as they got to the centre of the village a large female centipede demon attacked Kagome screaming about a jewel acting quickly kagome yelled out to Minato and Crane to go help the villagers while she got rid of the female demon.

While Crane, Minato and kaede were calming down and helping the villagers Kagome had run from the village inwardly thanking all the gods that Crane had trained her stamina and swearing not to complain as much about his lessons.

She came across a demon who was pinned to a large tree not knowing why he was there she approached him only for his eyes to to open and is to start growling at her.

Kagome scowled "what is your problem I do not even know you" she hissed the male Inu demon scowled right back " stop pretending Kikyo I know its you and your the one that pinned me here".

Kagome scoffed "my name is not Kikyo but but Kagome and I would remember If I shot you with an arrow and pinned you to a tree" hearing the female demon coming closer she started to cure shocking and impressing the demon with the amount of curses she knew stayed silent.

Looking in the direction Kagome could sense the demon coming from she turned to the Inu stuck to the tree " If I get you down will you help me beat the centipede demon my Kitsune brothers are helping the villagers currently " the demon thought about if for a second before nodding.

"alright wench Ill help and my name is Inuyasha by the way and your brothers are kitsune really" he asked the last bit kinda incredulously Kagome just shrugged.

* * *

Hi guys how are you So as normal if you have any questions just review or PM me I still need your opinion about who Minato and Crane will end up with Its is likely to be slash with a cannon Kagome/Inuyasha though. The next story to be updated will be team Hari sometime next weekend at the latest unless something badly happens so you know if I die I wont be updating any time soon . any Ideas would be welcome and anyone know any good Naruto crossovers with Naruto as the main character but smarter then cannon?

See ya cat


	3. Story Time

Kagome and Inuyasha stood side by side waiting for the centipede demon to burst through the trees as the noise of the demon got closer Kagome poured her Miko energy into her finger tips give the appearance of claws.

Just as the Demon got through the tree line Inuyasha jumped into action using his claws to attack the bigger demon who was still screaming about some jewel after making sure that Inuyasha was out of the way kagome jumped at the other female to get a good hit.

Just as she was landing Kagome caught the centerpeide in the side causing her to disintegrate kagome made sure the Demon was dead before cutting the energy from her finger tips thanking Kami that crane taught her to fight with her miko powers.

Just as she was about to turn around and thank Inuyasha she was bowled over by a worried Crane who when he noticed Inuyasha growled before rubbing his cheek against her throat in a clear message.

After a few seconds both kagome and Crane where being squished by the larger body of Minato who seemed to be checking both for injurys and completely ignoring the confused Inu demon.

After a few minutes Inuyasha coughed awkwardly " so these are your brothers when you said kitsune I didn't think you ment nine tailed Submissive kitsune and two of them at that" he trailed of awkwardly.

Kagome shrugged before pushing the two sniggering demons of of her "does that mean something they won't tell me they get all shy or start to giggle" Inuyasha shrugged at her question.

" normally that would depend on the Demon and how powerful they are but as nine tailed coloured kitsune they are going to be chased by any strong dominant that wants to mate with em" he eyed the the two demons that had started to bicker and fight on the floor.

Kagome sighed "do I need to worry" she asked still watching the normally refined crane bicker like a five year old Inuyasha shook his head " no they seem strong enough to fight of any possible mates and you seem to be an unusually strong Milo so it should be fine..."

Kagome nodded her head before going over to the still squibbing boys and separating them all the while muttering about feeling like a mother confronted with toddler's.

After finally get the kitsune to act their own age kagome invited Inuyasha to come with them to the village seeing as he had nothing better to to he agreed and followed the siblings who had started to argue pitching in off he heard something funny and wanted the whole story.

When they finally reached the village the odd group was confronted my the whole village Kaede stepped forward "did you kill the demon? And why is Inuyasha still not pinned to that tree kagome"

Kagome nodded "yeah the demons gone and I got him Down can some one tell me why he was up there and how long for as some thing tells me he won't no" Inuyasha nodded "I Have been asleep " minato sniggered at the Inu demons expression.

Kaede nodded and began to tell the story of her older sister " Kikyō was a miko around fifty years ago and, at one time, Inuyasha's main love interest. She was entrusted by the yōkai taijiya to guard and purify the Shikon no Tama.

Along with her me, her younger sister, Kikyō dedicated her life to protecting the jewel, slaying many demons in the process and thus could not live a normal life like other girls.

It was not long until she met the hanyō Inuyasha, who also desired the mystical Jewel to become a full-fledged yōkai. Somehow, she fell in love with him and desired to live a normal life with him.

However, fate turns cruel against her when Naraku, another hanyō that coveted the Shikon no Tama, tricked them both into betraying each other.

When she was led to believe that Inuyasha wanted nothing but the jewel, she sealed him to the Goshinboku and died a very painful death.

Before dying, she asked me, to burn the jewel along with her body so that it would not fall into the hands of evil again" the whole village was silent in respect for the deceased Milo up until kagome spoke up.

"If the jewel is gone why was the demon screaming at me to give it to her?" Kagome asked getting puzzled looks from everyone but Crab and Min ago who where having a silent conversation with each other.

* * *

Hay guys sorry this took so long but I had to write it on my Kindle and it is harder than I thought it would be. Anyway as Normal if you have any questions please leave a review or pm me also I still need ideas on who to pair Crane,Minato and kagome with. I already have someone asking for crane to be paired with sesshomaru but any ideas would be helpful especially for Kagome. Anyway the next story to be updated will be Team Hari thanks for reading.

Later cat


	4. Introducing Sesshomaru

"um Kagome we probably should have told you earlier but the main reason we took an interest in you was not just because you were a Miko it was because you are the only real Miko in your time no one else has the power you do" Minato started looking at kagome like she would yell at him before nodding at crane to Continue.

"and well the only reason we could come up with is that you are a reincarnation of a powerful Miko however since then you have changed you have become a lot more powerful than your last life and your soul has been changed as well so you are you and no one else" Crane finished of happily ignoring the looks he was getting.

Kagome looked at the two kitsune who were watching her warily before rolling her eyes and shrugging "well at least you told me now rather than later" she sighed looking at the two others that were looking at her like she was a puzzle.

Inuyasha looked thoughtful "well that would explain why you look like a kikyo copy and the smell of old power I suppose" at the weird looks he was getting he pouted "what I can speak properly my mother was a princess and my Father a general I learnt things "he muttered defensively.

After a moment of silence kaede spoke up "well if you are my sister's reincarnation we should keep it to ourselves and think of a way to keep the jewel safe as well as you Kagome" Crane nodded looking at Kagome as one would a hard puzzle.

" I think I have an idea what if we get the jewel out of kagome that would mean she would be safer then find a good place to hide the jewel after" crane spoke up still looking at kagome's side were he believed the jewel to be hidden.

After a moment of silence Kagome agreed with Inuyasha a few moments after "yeah that sounds like a plan but how do we do it because I am sure the doctors would have noticed a jewel floating around in my body" Minato thought about it for a moment before nodding to himself.

"Why don't you try imagining it in your hands it's a magic jewel so it might work" Kaede nodded in agreement wile Inuyasha just looked amused while kagome shot the three a deadpan look.

"right ok I'll try" and with that Kagome held her hands out in front of her imagining the jewel to be there after a few minutes a soft pink glow started to appear in Kagome's hands forming its self in to the shape of the jewel after a big flash of life the jewel appeared in her hands.

The group stayed silent for a few moments looking at the jewel weirdly as none of them believed that it would work "well that happened" crane muttered breaking the silence that had surrounded the group.

After a few minutes kagome looked at the still rather surprised Kitsune "so oh great and powerful leaders what next what do we do with this lump of rock" Kagome deadpanned earning an annoyed look from Minato.

"Well we could always break it into pieces that way as long as we had the pieces know one with bad intentions could use it" crane thought out loud running is hand threw his long fringe in thought.

At looks he was getting he quickly back tracked " alright is was just an idea what about giving it to Kurama after all if there is one thing that old fox is good at is protecting his treasure" Crane asked looking at the two Mikos .

Minato looked at his friend "yeah he would protect it however we would never get it back and you know it Crane" Minato pointed out making Crane pout which made Inuyasha who had never seen him pout before make an odd growly sound at the back of his throat.

Just as Kagome was going to ask what that sound meant minato, Crane and Inuyahsa all froze before turning to look into the forest in slight fear Crane whimpered "aw shit" before going and standing in front of Kagome and Kaede.

Minato and Inuyasha quickly jumped in front of the three in defensive positions and started to growl low in their throats "come out now we know your there" Crane shouted after he had calmed down.

Just as he yelled that a young powerful dominate Inu demon appeared he was handsome and frail-looking at the same time, appearing as a tall and slender young man.

He has fair skin with pointy ears, golden eyes with slit pupils, and waist-length white hair with short bangs.

He has a crescent moon on his forehead that could be seen from beneath his bangs, two stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid.

Crane whimpered again at the power the Inu demon was emitting without thinking of it and he could tell that most was suppressed as well and while he was sure if it came down to it he could escape a confrontation he wasn't too sure how Kagome would fair.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Minato when he flinched at the sight of his half-brother he had a quick look back to see how Crane was fairing as while he knew Crane was strong Inuyasha could tell he was very submissive more so than Minato anyway.

Kagome Narrowed her eyes at the appearance of the Inu Demon and while she could feel his power she was not as effected as Crane was but Kagome knew if it came down to a fight Crane would fight and he would fight well for her safety and Minato's .

Sesshomaru looked at the group in front of him in surprise he had come to find his brother once he had felt his power jump for the first time is many years he was expecting to find his brother in a fight or at least arguing with someone not talking calmly to a group of demons and mikos.

Because while most people would have thought that he hated his little half-brother and for the first few years that was the truth he had come to respect his brother after witnessing him defend a group of Kitsune Kits while their parents fought off a group of weak oni demons.

But finding him in the company of two powerful Miko's and two submissive nine tailed Kitsune was shocking especially when he jumped to their defense once he felt his power but he had to admire Inuyasha courage, after all he could be here to kill him after all and all he did was make sure the blonde kitsune was standing slightly behind him before glaring defiantly at him.

After a few minutes of watching Inuyasha and the other Inu demon stare at each other Kagome got bored and decided to at least get the other demons name "so sorry but who are you and I mean no disrespect but what are you doing here" well that got their attention Kagome thought when they both turned to look at her…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this is a line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiya guys sorry for not updating recently I have just started to look at collages and have been really busy but any way I hope you like this chapter I think it is the longest for this story yet (yay go me).

So as normal any thoughts questions or even your opinion please leave me a review or PM me and I also accept criticism as long as it is constructive but is you are just going to rant at me about you hating it I will ignore you ok.

so the next story to be updated is Team hari so look out for that and any ideas are welcome still looking for some pairings for this story so please tell me your ideas that's all for today so adios cat


	5. Stupid Demon bird

Sesshomaru looked at the younger miko in amusement "hello my name is Sesshomaru and I am the lord of the west and I am here because I felt my brothers power spike" sesshomaru explained amusement lacing his tone.

The younger miko nodded at him while the two kitsune calmed down and relaxed a bit well the blonde one did.

The smaller black one didn't really relax if anything he got tenser a quick scent of the air told him that he was near his heat and didn't have a dominate probably why he looked like he was going to bolt as sesshomaru had heard stories about how powerful Kitsune are especially nine tailed kitsune.

Inuyasha looked at his older brother noticing the subtle head movement for what it was and smirked when he saw his eyes dilate slightly at Crane's scent "how are you brother" he asked trying to get his brothers attention of the small kitsune.

Sesshomaru turned to his brother inwardly thanking him as he did not wish to scare the kitsune away "I am fine and is good to see you after all these years but I must confess I am curious as to what has you so interested and distracted" sesshomaru asked tilting his head slightly like a dog.

Inuyasha shrugged conceding his point as normally he could sense the other Inu demon half a mile away before turning to Kagome as if to ask permission getting a quick sharp nod he turned back to his curios brother "kagome here has the Shikon no Tama and we do not know what to do with it" he bluntly stated.

Crane once he finally got over sesshomaru power piped up getting an odd look from sesshomaru and an amused look from kagome "I said to brake it and hide the pieces but they did not like that idea" he pouted putting on a fake hurt look whist staring at minato.  
Who just stuck his tongue out at the other kitsune Sesshomaru was in deep thought whilst simultaneously ignoring the knowing looks his brother kept sending him.

" well I have to say unless you can find a good place to hide it braking the thing would be the best or better yet just wish it out of existence" Sesshomaru stated in a deadpan whilst the other just face palmed at his idea before asking themselves why they hadn't thought of it themselves.  
Everyone turned to kagome who only raised her eyebrow at the looks she was getting before sighing in defeat "alright I will give it a shot why one of you can't do it I will never know" she muttered to herself knowing that the other would hear her.

Kaede just chuckled to herself "ah but my dear whose body was the jewel in" and smirked at the annoyed look that crossed the younger miko's face.  
Just as Kagome was about to wish the jewel out of existence an ugly bird demon shot into the clearing and before anyone could react grabbed the jewel and was about to fly away with it and would have to if Kaede hadn't immediately drawn her bow and shot an arrow filled with what was left of her Miko energy to kill the bird.

Only the arrow missed the bird and hit the jewel instead shattering it into a million pieces which then seemed to gain a mind of their own and sped off in different directions only sesshomaru, Crane and Minato caught a few bits as they sped fast.  
Kagome and Kaede looked at what was left of the jewel that was left on the floor before sighing Kagome quickly ran and grabbed the piece along with the bits the boys had caught before putting them in the glass container that Kaede had given her.

"Well that was fun" Minato deadpanned before shrugging at the dirty looks he was getting from the others and the look of amusement that Crane shot him cause even if it was a bad thing he was still a kitsune and chaos was what he lived on something That Crane agreed with.

After a few moments of silence Sesshomaru decided to speak up "well as enjoyable as this has been I really need to be going back to the west palace I shall keep a look out for any jewel shards and if you need help do not hesitate to ask" and with that he turned around to leave, only to suddenly turn around and grab Crane into a hug rubbing his head into the shocked Kistune's neck much to Inuyasha's amusement.

Once Sesshomaru was happy with the way the still shocked Kitsune smelt he gently put Crane down as he was quite a bit taller than the small kitsune (standing at around 6 foot 9) and quickly ran away using demon speed making it look like he just disappeared to the two humans and a blur to the demons standing in the clearing.

Kagome looked at the dazed black kitsune and the hysterically laughing blonde one before turning to the snickering Inu demon with an eyebrow raised and hands on her hips "do I want to know" she asked  
Inuyasha just smirked

* * *

Hay guys I am ridiculously proud that I have updated so fast since my last one but anyway as normal any comments or questions just review and PM I will most likely get back to you within a few hours or at least a day as again I have no social life to speak off. My next story to update is Team Hari I believe and I will try my best to update it in the next few days but don't hold me to it. Also as I am not sure I have said it yet but I do not Own Inuyasha nor harry potter (not that it has been mentioned and won't be for a while) or Kurama (he will be mentioned a few time and might show up from you hakusho) I do own Crane and Minato however.

Bye Cat


	6. Shit School

Kagome sighed looking at her brothers in amusement even if it was well hidden Minato was still on the floor expect he was now somehow in Inuyasha's lap something she suspected he planned if the look on Inuyasha's face was anything to go by.

While poor Crane seemed to be frozen in place not even moving when Kaede poked him gently in the head kagome shook her head he really should be used to being jumped by now especially if the fan club he has a school is anything to go by.

Kagome suddenly froze _Shit school_ what were they going to do they basically skipped the whole day and she doubted the school would believe they all fell into a well and got stuck…well if Crane told them then they might believe.

Thinking that Kagome got a determined look on her face as she made her way over to her frozen brother before tapping him on the shoulder not getting a response she did the one thing guaranteed to get his attention.

Gently pulling his tail Kagome wasn't surprised that Crane immediately jumped away from her hissing like a wet cat with his hair standing up as one of the first things Minato and Crane told her once she found out they were Kitsune was that their tails were sensitive.

Once Crane got his Barings back he stood up like nothing had happed ignoring the laughing demon duo who were practically hugging each other in mirth not seeming to realise how close they were.

Crane's eyebrow raised when he noticed that Minato and Inuyasha and yet to notice the embrace they were in and walked over to kagome and kaede who were watching in silent amusement.

"So Kagome what was it that you wanted so bad that you pulled my tail" Crane asked quietly so he would not disturb the still giggling couple on the floor.

"You need to convince the school we all fell down a well and come up with an idea that will get us out of school for a while" Kagome whispered back without taking her eyes off the cute scene that was happening before them.

Crane nodded thinking of all they ways he could get them off school that would not look bad well Kagome was easy just say she had Miko training she had to complete and excuse form him and Minato would be harder.

So hard in fact that he may even need help Crane sighed before walking over to the now calmer Minato ignoring the glares he was receiving from the two girls for interrupting the cute yaoi moment.

"Hay Mina-Kun I am going to need some help to come up with a way to get us out of school for an unknown amount of time we may even need to get Ku-kun's help" Crane asked in a deadpan voice knowing that it would annoy Minato.

Minato hissed like a cat at Kurama's name causing Kagome and Kaede to giggle into their hands while Crane looked on in well hidden amusement he knew that Minato was still annoyed Kurama Kissed Kagome not because he had a crush on her but for the fact that he saw her as a younger sister.

And well Crane thought to himself in dark amusement who like watching their younger siblings kiss not any that he knew at least "Look you're going to have to get use to Kurama's sense of humour he could be a real asset to this hunt" Minato mumbled insults whilst reluctantly agreeing with the small black kitsune.

Kagome decided to chime in just then "so are we going to go find Kurama now because I would like to grab something's before we go on this glorified man hunt" Crane nodded ignoring all the muttered threats Minato was spewing out causing Inuyasha to snigger so quietly that the humans couldn't hear.

Crane nodded" I suppose if we go now we could get back here for tomorrow as I need time to convince the school that we are all going on a spiritual retreat or something like that I will talk to Ku-Kun about it when I see him".

Minato piped in "and I need time to gather some Items like my weapons and Paint brushes not to mention my sealing kit" just as Kagome was going to comment a little red flash ran past at an impressive pace.

* * *

Hiya Guys please don't kill me I didn't mean to take so long to update its just I had two science GCSE'sto revise for and my Mocks also my laptop died but I have a new laptop so yay :).

But anyway thank you all for reading and liking my stories it really makes my day especially when I get reviews so thank you all for that and thanks to those people who always read my new chapters and always review thanks.

Before I go please enjoy this chapter and as always please review

Cat :)


	7. Back to the future and Red heads

The small group froze and before Inuyasha could even comprehend what he was doing he snagged the small red blur as it went to run past him.

Looking down they were all shocked to see a far (in Crane and Minato's opinion) too small baby Kitsune struggle in Inuyasha's grip (something he immediately made looser once he realized what exactly he was holding.

Without really thinking about it Crane let his instincts take over as he gently took the distressed kit from Inuyasha's somewhat awkward hold and bring him to his chest while quietly crooning soft encouragements.

Neither Minato nor Inuyasha looked very surprised by the scene and Kagome and Kaede quickly got over their shock and became concerned over the young demon (who had calmed down in Crane's arms).

Kagome was the first to speak breaking the silence that had fallen that was only broken by Crane's softly spoken words "hello sweetheart what's your name and why were you running" she asked making sure to keep her voice soft and even so as not to scare the small kit.

The small kit looked towards Crane before answering whilst trying to hold back his tears "m-my name is Shippo and I am running from the men that killed my mummy and daddy" after his declaration the now named Shippo burst into tears.

Which caused Crane to begin mothering him and whispering soft reassurances into his ear leaving Inuyasha, Minato, Kagome and Kaede to silently fume as they inwardly plotted the men that had caused the kit harm violent deaths.

Once he was sure the Kit had calmed down Crane turned to Minato "we need to go sort out everything now and Kurama has to be included" Minato just nodded knowing just how serious this was.

Kagome, Crane, Minato, Inuyasha and Shippo made their way to the bone eaters well but not before telling Kaede they would meet up at her hut later Shippo was going to go with her but decided that he didn't want to part with Crane at all.

They made their way to the well and in almost no time at all they were all stood around it (well Shippo was in Crane's arms) "so do we all just jump in then or what" Kagome asked looking around in confusion.

Minato shrugged "well it's worth a try but just in case let's all go together" Crane nodded agreeing with the other Kitsunes plan "okay guys hold each other's hands and Shippo you grab tight to my shirt and don't let go".

And as if they had just had a count down the small group all jumped into the well and with a large flash of light they were gone leaving a surprised Demon Lord a few hundred miles away looking a bit lost before he put his mask back up.

The small group appeared back in the present in a small flash of light that went unnoticed by anyone, seeing that they were at the bottom of the well Minato grabbed Kagome and jumped up Inuyasha quickly following.

Crane reassured Shippo before he too jumped out the well and made his way to where Kagome, Minato and inuyasha were waiting at the top of the Shrine's stairs something he was not looking forward to climbing but did so anyway.

"come on guys let's have a meeting in the living room to decided what we should do fast and who is doing what" Kagome commanded before she walked into the living room expecting the three boys ( and one Kit) to follow...which they did.

Once they were all settled down and Shippo was happily eating some food Crane had gotten from somewhere (he had summoned it) they got down to business and begun planning surprisingly Inuyasha was a very good strategist.

"Okay the first thing we need to do is come up with the story for why you will no longer be going to school and get that Kitsune you guys know to help" Inuyasha said looking at the small group.

Crane nodded "I can do that me and Kurama can come up with a good excuse that are school will believe easy enough" Kagome frowned slightly "what if Kurama doesn't want to go on this journey with us" Minato just snorted from where he was sitting next to Inuyasha.

"Believe me Kags getting the Fluffy bastard to help won't be an issue in the slightest especially if Crane is the one to ask" Inuyasha looked at Crane in question Crane just shrugged "He owes me".

"Okay so the next thing we need to do is collecting everything you guys will need and maybe a few things for the Kit as I doubt he has anything on him" Inuyasha pointed to the now sleeping Kit Minato nodded.

"I will do that though Kagome you may need to help me with your things and Inuyasha you can help me with the weapons and finding some things for you as well" Inuyasha and Kagome nodded before starting to get up.

"So now we know who is doing what meet you guys back here in three hours Crane are you alright with Shippo?" Crane just nodded before pulling a long black scarf from somewhere and making a sling for the small sleeping Kit.

"Don't worry I love children and know how to handle them I will be fine have fun gathering all the items we need oh and Minato don't forget to back my swords" and with that he walked out the house leaving a gaping Inu demon behind.

All he heard as he was leaving the family home was a shocked exclamation of "SWORDS" and some cut off laughter he was smirking the entire way to his old friend's house not even stopping when a man almost ran into wall next to him.

He did however stop when his friend haired friend jumped out of a tree in front of him however "when did you get a child Crane" the red haired thief asked looking at the small kit in surprise.

Crane smiled softly "It's a long story" the other Kitsune smirked "enlighten me"

* * *

Hey guys Guess what I am now 16 and because of this I have gotten a brand new laptop so yay hopefully updates wont take as long now I have also gotten a Bearded Dragon who I call Smaug he is 6 months old and a real sweetheart. I hope you like this chapter as always if you want to get a hold of me leave a review or PM me you can also get a hold of me on Tumblr there is a link on my profile or you can just search for the midnightstalker. also if you have any questions just ask and I will get back to you as soon as I can.


	8. Going on an adventure

"So… let me get this straight you fell down a magical well got attacked by a crazy she-demon, found a magic gem then broke it and found a small abandoned baby kit" Kurama asked looking down from his perch.

"Yes that about covers it" Crane said smirking up at the bigger Kitsune while subconsciously moving the sleeping Shippo so he would be more comfortable.

Kurama let out a barking laugh "Kami Crane you really do have all the fun don't cha" crane just winked "well you do know what they say" Kurama rolled his eyes in amusement.

Crane became serious and looked up at the taller Kitsune "I need your help Kurama" said Kitsune jumped down all traces of joking gone from his eyes.

"I will always help you Crane even if you hadn't saved my life you're my family and you know how I feel about family" Kurama said looking Crane in the eye so he would know how serious he was being.

"Thanks Ku-Kun but are you certain you will have to leave this time period for a long time also it will be very dangerous" Crane said leaning into Kurama's hand.

Kurama just laughed "remember who you are talking to I love danger why else would I be a thief for this long it's not for the money that's for sure" Crane rolled his eyes and pulled the bigger male into a hug being mindful of the sleeping Kit.

Kurama and Crane spent the rest of the afternoon plotting and cuddling under the sakura trees once Shippo woke from his nap the small group went to find some food before they headed back.

They met kagome, Minato and Inuyasha at the top of the shrines steps with a pile of bags surrounding them along with individual piles of stuff.

Crane spotted his pile next to Kagome's "I hope you got all of my weapons" Crane said as he approached the group.

Minato aimed a smile his way "nope I got them all do you mind charming them for us" Minato asked looking at Crane with large eyes trying to guilt him into charming the bags.

Crane sighed "I don't mind even if this is just you being lazy you could use your seals you know" Kurama snorted agreeing with the less than impressed kitsune.

Minato just shrugged not looking at all guilty Crane handed Shippo to Kurama whose hand was still on his back.

"Okay while I do this Kurama will explain our plot" crane said as he grabbed all the bags that were needed before walking off.

Just as Crane disappeared Kagome spoke up "why were you constantly touching crane Kurama?" before the mentioned Kitsune could respond Inuyasha spoke up.

"It's because Crane is a submissive Kitsune and Kurama is dominate and sees crane as family and I am guessing he hasn't seen Crane in a while so he is being very possessive at the moment it will probably die down soon" Inuyasha said looking to the kitsune in question who nodded agreeing with his answer.

Kurama got a bit more comfortable arranging Shippo so he was sitting on his shoulder "now about our plan Kagome you are going on a miko training trip so you won't be able to attend school very often and me Crane and Minato shall be leaving to attend another school" the other nodded.

"That should work great" Kagome cheered a voice from behind her made her jump "I should hope so it was my idea" Crane said as he walked towards them with the now modified bags.

"grab your bag they all are bigger in the inside, fire proof, and thief proof" with the last one Crane sent a glare at the innocent looking Kurama who put a look on his face as if to say I am totally innocent.

Shippo had a small blue backpack the perfect size for the kit which was full of various toys and colouring books along with clothes and bath stuff.

Inuyasha had a red over the shoulder bag that wouldn't get in the way of his fighting and that blended into his fire rat haori perfectly it was full of instant Raman (something he had just fallen in love with) a few spare changes of clothes and some things he had grabbed because they looked cool.

Kagome had a sunny yellow backpack which she had filled with cloths, food, a camping set, bath products and some books she enjoyed.

Minato had a dark navy bag that was strapped to his side and it was filled with loads of individual sealing scrolls filled with everything he would need.

Kurama had a light green over the shoulder bag that was filled with clothes, a few books and another camping set.

And finally Crane had a small black bag which was filled with medicine, extra cloths and ribbons, hair care and bath equipment and some food that will last a long time.

Crane turned to his companions ignoring the fact that Kurama had once again pulled him close to his chest "does everyone have their weapons? Well apart from Shippo of course".

Kagome nodded "I have my bow and arrows and my staff" Minato chimed in after "I have my knifes, sealing equipment and kunai's" Kurama nodded "I have my seeds in my hair at the moment yes" Inuyasha looked a bit embarrassed "I have my claws but that is about it".

Crane nodded "don't worry about it maybe Sesshomaru will have a sword that will fit you I have all my knife's on me and my swords along with my needles by the way" Inuyasha nodded "yeah maybe he will" after that he perked up a bit.

When Minato hugged him he started smiling with everything ready the small group started to head to the well they had already said their goodbyes (well Kagome and Kurama had anyway).

Once they reached the well they all held hands apart from Shippo who was cuddled up to Crane's chest in a sling watching everyone curiously and jumped in.

They were surrounded by swirling bright flashes of light in all types of colour for a few seconds before their feet touched the ground at the bottom of the well.

Minato grabbed Kagome while the others jumped up and out of the well on their own one they had all gotten to the clearing that they had first found the demons all released their illusions (well Inuyasha took of his hat).

Even Kurama had let his go for the first time in a while his long six white tails where gently swaying in the non-existent breeze and his white ears on top of his head pricked up taking in all sounds around them.

His red hair had changed to a pure white and now reached his waist and he was wearing a white sleeveless yukata, along with matching martial arts pants and shoes all in all he looked hot.

Inuyasha stared at the white haired Kitsune for a second "you look really familiar" Kurama looked amused "I would I suppose I am a very famous thief after all and my bandit group was well known" he stated.

Inuyasha nodded "yeah probably on another note I think we should go and find my brother and see if he has a sword I can use otherwise I will be the weak point" with everyone's agreement they started to head towards the direction of the west.

They did stop by Keade's Hut to tell her what they were doing however before beginning their journey.

After an hour of walking Crane and Kurama (who had been walking together as Kurama was still in possessive mode) started to play a game they made up years ago when they had been bored.

"Red"

"Rose petals"

"Beauty"

"Black"

"Night"

"Moon"

"Stars"

"Light"

"Dark"

"Horror"

"Comedy"

"Hiei…"

"Ninja"

"Midget"

After the last word they both burst out laughing startling the other three who had been in a deep conversation about the merits of Raman they also made Shippo jerk awake which prompted Crane to start fussing over the young kit.

Not that he minded at all.

* * *

Hiya Guys sorry I haven't been updating recently but I only have nine weeks (or so they say) left before the exams so I have loads of course work and homework also I am competing in youth speak this year so that's keeping me busy as well.

I will try to update more however it not my main problem at the moment sorry.

As normal please leave a review or Pm me if you would like me to get back to you I love getting back feedback so all is welcome but I will ignore flames and the next story to be updated is Team Hari yay okay that's all for now.

bye guys

Cat out :P


	9. Well that's a set back

They made it about quarter the way to where Inuyasha had said Sesshomaru had a permanent base before they had to set up camp for the evening.

Kagome and Minato set up camp while Inuyasha and Kurama went out hunting for fresh meat and Crane started cooking (he wouldn't let Kagome or Minato anywhere near the food) and Shippo played with some of his toys.

Minato had to explain to Kagome why only Inuyasha and Kurama went hunting "You see Kags because me and Crane are submissive and you are female it is their duty to provide food for us or at least that's what their instincts say anyway".

Kagome nodded "okay I get it" she said as she set up the camping bags near the fire but not to close while Minato did the same.

"who is the Alpha" a small voice asked startling Minato who had not heard Shippo come up behind him making both Crane and Kagome snigger from where they were sitting.

"that's a bit harder to figure out you see Sesshomaru is technically Inuyasha's Alpha while I am the pack leader to Kagome and Minato and Kurama is a drifter so it's hard to tell. I would say Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to a certain degree with me being the Alpha female of a type" Crane explained as he stirred the rice.

Shippo nodded the looked at Crane "can I call you mummy then please?" seeing Crane's shocked face Shippo frowned and looked like he was about to cry before Crane ran over to him and picked him up.

"of course you can call me mummy I was just shocked that all" Crane got out before he had a Lap full of excited Kit Minato and Kagome we both awing of the cute sight and giggling at the Black Kitsune's predicament.

That's was Kurama and Inuyasha came back to the sight of the new mother and son cuddled up near the pot Crane was using for the stew with Kagome and Minato sitting next to each other still slightly sniggering.

Kurama simply shrugged before taking his kill to Crane but not before showing Kagome the young Buck he had caught and preened at her praise.

Inuyasha however shook his head in amusement and carried his buck to Minato looking very proud of himself and almost purred (but didn't he wasn't a bloody cat damn it!) when Minato accepted his prey silently and started to skin it.

Kurama had also brought back a small rabbit which he quickly skinned and gave to Shippo to eat as all the demons (and Kagome who pretty much counted as a demon by now) all agreed the Kit was too small for his age.

While waiting for the stew Crane and Kurama amused the whole group with stories of how they had met leaving Minato, Kagome and Inuyasha almost crying in laughter.

"so I had been minding my own business just taking a walk when I am suddenly bowled over by some red haired Kitsune running from a hoard of angry demons" Crane was explained before Kurama took over.

"I had just stolen some pretty important artifacts from some noble and wasn't expecting to literally run into another Kitsune and Knowing that he would get blamed I picked him up and started to run until I lost the other demons" Kurama exclaimed smirking.

Crane rolled his eyes but continued the story "not knowing what to do I just lay there in shock until I was put down by this idiot after standing calmly for a few seconds I started to hit him over the head repeatedly".

"I managed to calm him down after an hour and we have been best friends ever since" Kurama finished with a flourish.

Minato smirked "what he is not telling is the amount of times his thieving has gotten us into trouble like the time he accidently stole some magical mirror that can predict the future".

Crane smirked "what about the time he had to dress as a woman" Inuyasha was on the floor by this point laughing so hard that he started to choke.

Crane smiled at the group before declaring that dinner was done and with that everyone started to calm down as Crane served the food Shippo getting the first portion the Inuyasha then Minato, Kurama and Kagome Crane getting his last.

After they had finished dinner they told each other a few more stories before deciding to go to sleep Kagome had put up a Barrier that would keep everyone out so that no one had to stay up and watch the group.

Crane was awoken in the morning by Kagome yelping deeming there to be no threat to him or his Kit Crane pulled Shippo closer to his body before he suddenly bolted up making sure not to the still sleeping kit.

There standing outside the Barrier was Sesshomaru looking rather amused it probably had something to do with Inuyasha and Minato curled up together like Kits to be rather honest Crane knew he was amused in any case.

Not wanting to awaken the cute couple Crane gently shook Kurama (who had been sleeping next to him) awake before pointing at the waiting demon lord before slowly getting up and securing his son to his chest in a makeshift sling made out of his Obi.

Starting to make his way towards the still amused Sesshomaru Crane was stopped by Kurama growling softly "Crane you are not to leave this Barrier until you know for certain that is actually Lord Sesshomaru".

Crane nodded before walking closer to the barrier before stopping "what did you say to us before you left" Sesshomaru shot a small glare at Kurama who had plastered himself to Crane's back.

"This Sesshomaru said If you ever need me do not hesitate to ask" Crane nodded before turning to Kurama and giving him a thumbs up before stepping out the barrier.

The minute Crane was outside the Barrier Sesshomaru had pulled him to his side being careful of the Tiny Kit who was clutching the folds of Crane's tunic in his sleep causing one of the yukata shoulders to slip slightly.

Trying to Ignore the scent of dominant Kitsune on Crane Sesshomaru instead focussed on the even stronger scent signalling that Crane was soon to go into heat before starting to talk.

"You have been searching for me have you not is there something I can do for you?" Crane nodded before looking at the still sleeping Inuyasha.

"yes we were wondering if you have or know of any weapon that would suit Inuyasha as he only has his claws to fight with and feels that it makes him the weak link" Sesshomaru nodded before looking into the distance.

Kagome and Kurama who had been watching the two talk as they curled up by the fire where Kagome was reheating some of the stew for breakfast started to giggle at how oblivious Crane was to the Daiyokai's interest in him.

"Honored father left behind two swords when he past one I have and another I do not, the one I do not possess is said to be located in my father's tomb" Crane looked confused.

"But if this sword is located in your fathers Tomb then why have you or someone else not retrieved it?" he asked Sesshomaru smirked slightly before bringing Crane closer to his body so that he could cover the smaller demon in his scent.

"you see the problem is Crane my Honored father's tomb is located in the afterlife" Crane blanched "yes I can see why that would be a problem".

* * *

Hiya guys I am in the middle of Revising but I thought you would enjoy this new chapter so I have decided to upload it earlier then I was going to. So I hope you enjoy it as normal please review or Pm me if you have any Questions. Also I hope you have a wonderful weekend!

Bye Guys

Cat


End file.
